


I got that good thing for you

by blackkat



Series: Jon Antilles prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Humor, M/M, Rescue, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Jon will fully admit that he came into this situation in an attempt to get taken hostage, but he wasn’t intending to do it quite like this.
Relationships: Jon Antilles/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Jon Antilles prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941646
Comments: 13
Kudos: 473





	I got that good thing for you

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Ooooh Rex/Jon or Rex/Sinker, something with superheros? Jon's a vigilante who works in the underbelly and the others a more well known superhero

Jon will fully admit that he came into this situation in an attempt to get taken hostage, but he wasn’t intending to do it quite like this.

“If you move, I'm going to kill him,” Durge growls, one hand clamped over Jon's mouth, the other holding a sword to his throat. Jon can feel blood beading down his skin already, and he _knows_ how many people that blade has killed, so he tries to press himself back into Durge’s armor as much as he can to keep away from it.

“I'm not moving,” the hero in blue-and-white armor says, keeping very, very still. His eyes are fixed on Jon, and they're dark, brown and startling against his blond hair. “Sir, you're going to be okay. Don’t worry.”

Jon doesn’t roll his eyes, but the urge is there. He _can_ get away, despite Durge’s hold, but all of this was meant to get him to Durge’s hideout, to the rest of the kidnapped scientists. If he breaks cover now, it’s going to takes weeks of legwork to make up for the lost opportunity.

“Perhaps you should worry about _yourself_ , hero,” Durge drawls, and the sword slides up. Jon goes on his tiptoes to avoid getting his throat cut, jamming himself back as much as possible, and feels the rumble of Durge’s mocking laughter. Ducking down, Durge presses his helmeted cheek to Jon's in faux-intimacy, and says, “I should kill this one just to see you fail, hero.”

“It’s Rex,” the hero says evenly. “And that would ruin your plans, wouldn’t it? Kind of shooting yourself in the foot there, Durge. I've got a better idea. Take me instead.”

Durge scoffs, straightening. “There are always more scientists,” he says, and pulls his sword away from Jon's throat, only to drag him up off the ground by his face. Jon snarls before he can help it, kicks and thrashes, but Durge shakes him once, hard, and warns, “None of that, or we see how well you function without a jaw. Now, _Rex_ , tell me. Are you a Mandalorian?”

Jon's heartbeat skips. The question is a trap, with no answer that will let Rex get out alive. He makes a sound of warning, thrashing again, and hears Durge’s huff of irritation. The next shake doesn’t deter him; he kicks out, slamming a boot into Durge’s armor, and—

Impact.

Jon lies on the ground for an instant, completely winded, head ringing. Blinks up at the dark shape looming above him, the shining blade of a sword held suspended over his chest.

“A feisty one,” Durge says, and his voice is cruel. “A shame you're more trouble than you're worth if you're going to fight like that, Doctor.”

“ _No_ ,” Rex snaps, and half an instant later a bullet embeds itself in Durge’s wrist with a crack of metal. Rex throws himself forward, and even if Durge is most dangerous at close range, even if he’s infamous for killing heroes, Rex barrels full-force into him, slams into him bodily and throws him off Jon's chest. Hits the ground, rolls up, and plants himself between Durge and Jon, even as Durge snarls and brings his sword down. It sheers right through the pistol Rex brings up to block it, and Rex curses, ducks back one half-step, and then stops moving.

“Get out of here,” he tells Jon, pulling a long knife from his belt. “Get into the city and hide!”

Durge laughs. “Setting up a game of hide and seek for me?” he asks. “That’s always my favorite.” He draws himself up to his full height, eyeing Rex, and then says, “I think I've decided. You _are_ a Mandalorian.”

“Yeah,” Rex says without hesitation. “I am. Why do you want to know?” He takes another precise half-step back, and says, “Doctor, run. Get to Obi-Wan Kenobi, he’ll protect you—”

“Oh, good,” Durge says, and raises his sword. “I _hate_ Mandalorians.”

Damn it. Jon takes one breath, just as Durge lunges right for Rex, and then slams a hand against the ground.

There's a rumble, a tremor in the earth itself, and Jon's focus narrows. He hurls himself up off the ground, just as the pavement cracks like a gunshot and a tree explodes out of it, catching Durge right in the stomach and flinging him back. In the same moment, Jon dives for the tree, passes through it, and comes out on the other side just as Durge is pulling himself to his feet.

“ _You_ ,” Durge snarls, but he’s holding his injured wrist at an angle, and as Jon advances, he takes one step back.

“Me,” Jon agrees darkly, and lunges. He ducks low under Durge’s swing, kicks out his ankle, and comes up with a surge of telekinetic force, hurling Durge back again. The bounty hunter hits the ground hard, rolls upright—

Fires his jetpack, taking off.

Jon breathes out, then staggers back, sitting down hard. His whole face aches, and he presses a hand to it, feeling out the extent of the bruising he’s going to have tomorrow. Fay won't be pleased.

“Hells,” a quiet voice says, and then there's a hand on his shoulder, a body settling beside him. Rex kneels down, gently pulling his hand away, and grimaces. “That looked like it hurt.”

Jon freezes, not quite sure what to do with Rex's hands on him, with another body so close. “I'm all right,” he says carefully, and Rex gives him a slightly crooked smile.

“Yeah,” he says. “I can see that. Undercover op that I blew to hell, huh?”

“I’ll get him again,” Jon says, and means it. Durge has been kidnapping scientists to work on his cybernetic armor for years. There will be more chances. “Thank you for trying to rescue me, regardless.”

Rex eyes him for a moment, then smiles. “You mean that,” he says, like it’s a surprise, and when Jon nods, he snorts. “You're welcome. Sorry for tripping into the middle of things.”

“Given how ready he was to kill me, it’s probably best you did.” Jon scrapes his hair out of his face, a little awkward without his hood, but his undercover clothes don’t have one. “I'm…Jon Antilles.”

Rex's brows rise. “For an undercover name, that’s kind of blatant.”

“It’s my real name,” Jon says, rueful. “I think.”

“A complicated story, that’s what that sounds like,” Rex says with good humor, and rises to his feet, then offers Jon a hand. “Can I help with those bruises? That seems like the least I can do. There's a medical kit on my bike, and I can give you a ride to wherever you need to go.”

Jon blinks, first at Rex and then at the hand. He’s…more used to other heroes just leaving, assuming he can take care of himself well enough. And he _can_ —he has bruise cream in one of his bolt-holes, a bus pass in his pocket. But just—that Rex would even think to offer—

Jon swallows, a curl of heat in his chest, and carefully, gently lays his hand in Rex's. “If it’s not an imposition,” he says quietly.

Rex's grin is a pretty thing, bright and warm, and he wraps his hand around Jon's, hauls him to his feet. “You just saved my life. It’s not an imposition at all,” he says. “Come on, it’s this way.”

His hand falls on the small of Jon's back as he guides him away from their battlefield, and—

Jon doesn’t step away.


End file.
